Hey, I love you… I love you more
by chibinejiten
Summary: He forgot something important, and she's holding a grudge. series of One shots :)
1. Three words for you

Summary: Neji lies awake despite the late hours, contemplating on the countless things that happened recently. She sleeps in his arms warming him as he stares at the only thing that matters. Post War AU, where neji didn't die :). A prequel to Guess How much I love you. Light hearted nejiten fluff.

Hey, I love you… I love you more

He wakes to the soft sounds of her breathing. He opens his eyes and sees the silver moonlight shine from the window of their room. Their ceiling is a map of stars that Tenten insisted they get; he smiles at the memory of her trying to convince him.

He looks at her sleeping form, her head resting on his arm. She snuggles deeper pulling him closer in her sleep and sighs. She's breathtaking like this. He tucks a stray hair into her ear looking at her closer. He hums deeply as he continues to touch her hair. He thumbs gently over her brows and long lashes. The contours of her cheeks he maps as if to memorize her, moving to her jaw down to her bare shoulder. He leans in closer to touch his brow with hers in a loving gesture. She puts her arm over his neck and slumbers on as he observes her.

He's tracing lines and circles on her exposed back with his fingers, running them up her spine, up to her arms and burying them back into her hair. She's lying almost on top of him now, still asleep. He's touching her again, both hands running along her skin, his palms gently kneading the muscles underneath. He traces a symbol over and over her back again, mind elsewhere.

She wakes slowly, propping herself up on her elbows, her chin resting on her palm atop his heart, she's lying fully on top of him now, her limbs tangling with his, her bareness heating his skin. She smiles beautifully at him, stopping his restless fingers.

"hmm" he hums deeply

"hmm, it's still a few hours past midnight Neji." She hums along with him, her voice sweet and high.

A small smile plays on his lips.

"you were tracing the mark you know." A surprise brow raised in confusion at her revelation.

"I wasn't aware."

"Hey, what's on your mind?" She asks softly, kissing his bare chest softly, trailing up to his jaw, her palm resting on top one of his new scars from the war.

"…."

She answers his silence with a poke to his cheek

"It's nothing. I was just thinking."

"About what?"

He smiles at her, his smiles are only for her. "Hey, I love you."

"I know that silly." She still blushes when he tells her this, even in private which is why he loves to remind her again and again. "I love you more nej-nej." She places a kiss atop his nose smiling happily. 


	2. Grudges

He forgets something important somehow

* * *

Neji entered the Konoha gates along with Shikamaru from a scouting mission along the borders of the fire country.

"Ahhhhhh," Shikamaru let out a big yawn, "Haahh, it's good to be back I guess. Ahh I could use a nap right now." Slouching and putting his hands in his pocket.

They were both heading towards the hokage tower to report their mission. They went round the corner passing the ichiraku ramen shop when they saw a familiar kunoichi coming out of the shop.

"Yo Tenten". Shikamaru hailed her.

Said kunoichi stiffened when she noticed both of them. Neji nodded at her. She did something very unusual. At first she seemed happy to see him, and then she scowled at him and glared at him looking like a very displeased cat, and then suddenly gave Shikamaru a bright grin and hugged him. She ignored him like he wasn't there.

"Hi, shika! Tema-chan sends her regards; she was here 3 days ago! She told me to give you a hug." She released then patted Shikamaru awkwardly on the shoulders. While she did this, Shikamaru looked cautiously at Neji.

"Okay then, bye Shika." And without even looking at or acknowledging him, she shouldered violently past him. Going towards the market district and disappearing in the crowd while she grumbled under her breath.

Neji stood outside the ramen shop looking shocked like he ate a lemon and gaping like a fish. A frown appeared in his face as he stared after her. His whole left arm stinging.

"Tsk, troublesome. What did you do?" The pineapple-headed genius accused him. His head snapped towards Shikamaru, giving him the same glare that his teammate just used on him earlier.

"Anyway we have to go report to the hokage." The Nara rolled his eyes at him and started walking towards the tower putting his arms behind his head yawning all the while. "Troublesome."


End file.
